


Chastity Unbound

by DalishGrey



Series: The Templar's Touch [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They rarely got a moment to themselves, so as soon as she returned from a long trek in the Western Approach, he made time. She would be his that night and he would be her first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chastity Unbound

The evening sky was gradually dotted with stars, thin beams of silver light flitting through the sparse trees as they continued up the path to Skyhold. The sight of the large hold was comforting, Cullen's tower taking up her view as her chestnut mare trotted forward. Her heart pounded in her chest when she thought of seeing him again, his last letters had her aching in a way that was foreign to her, until she had met her beloved Commander.

_[My dearest Yvelyn, I hope that all went well in the Western Approach. We received word of what happened there, I had never been more worried for your safety...I even scolded myself for feeling such things. Yet, amongst it all, you have not left my mind. I beg your forgiveness if these words are presumptuous or out of line, but I crave you. Though I am yet to be granted the honour of a night in your arms, I remember your subtle touch with every waking breath; a stolen kiss on the battlements, a curious hand in the isolation of my chambers. I ache for you...and eagerly await your return._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Cullen ]_

She sighed deeply, a soft smile gracing her lips as she approached Skyhold's gate.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He heard the horn signalling her return, within moments he was heading for the door of his chambers, only to be met by a hoard of scouts and messengers.

"We have the reports your requested, Sister Nightengale asked that we go over them with you immediately" the scout tried to avoid the Commander's burning stare. Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose, walking over to his desk with a sigh, imagining the smug grin on Leliana's face as she delayed his reunion with the Inquisitor. He examined the reports as they were placed on his desk.

"Alright" he sighed and lifted one to his view "we need to redeploy the scouts from the south-western valley, into the north, have them stay in contact with the camp there, we're still getting reports of red templars in that region" he barked at one of the young men, quickly he scribbled down a note and handed him the report, sending him on his way out the door. The others gathered around and they discussed ideas for the next few minutes.

When he got frustrated or irritated, his mind would drift to her; hair that was so brown it was black, ivory skin that was softly touched by the sun's kiss, her grace, the sway of her hips as she walked, the smoothness of her voice. He even drifted to different areas, they had been interrupted the first time they tried to lay together, but the image was burned in his mind; bated and impatient breath, legs tremble beneath his fingers, the soft curve of her chest rising and falling as he placed tender kisses to her neck. It would have been her first time, had they not been called away as things quickened in pace.

He felt his cock twitch beneath his armour, pressing through the fabric of his trousers and tensing at the cold of the metal.

"Next we need to..." he looked up, his honey eyes met by emerald ones at the rear of the room "well continue this later, no one disturb me for a while" he sighed. She smiled beneath the rich blue hood, her eyes locked on him as the scouts vacated the room with nods and salutes. A few candles cast amber glows through out the room, creating an enticing aura, the wall was cold against her back, but she appreciated it greatly. He closed the door behind the last of the scouts, turning to give her a smile, she gasped sharply as he bolted across the room, sweeping her into his arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were eager to see me Commander" she giggled as he released her, strolling with a small stumble back to his desk. She watched his every step, remembering what he looked like beneath all of the armour; she bit her lip and followed him closely. He looked up as he put away the reports, her royal blue dress stopped at her knees, her brown boots stopped at her shins and the collar swept across, partially showing off her shoulders and her chest beneath her cloak. She looked divine as always.

With trained hands he undid every strap and plate of his armour, placing them on the stand beside his book shelf. She was glad she had changed her attire before coming to see him. Yvelyn leaned against his table, perching herself on the edge and watching him closely. He turned back to her, she rested on her palms, one leg bent with her foot against the desk. Cullen closed in, his shirt open low on his chest, clinging to his pecs and biceps. His laced trousers hung on his hips, leaving a strip of skin bare from one hip to the other. She felt the tempting desire build in her core, flooding to the center of her slightly swaying hips.

"I got your report, how did it fare in the Approach?" he asked, trying to resist the urges that swam through his body every time she was near. She chuckled, smiling sweetly at the conflicted Commander, making his breath catch in his throat.

"It fared rather well, we were able to unlock another door in the temple, Bull's ego has inflated tenfold after we took down a giant and I received your letters" she giggled, her eyes trailing over him as she spoke "'twas all rather...exciting" she straightened her legs, parting them ever-so-slightly. She gasped at the look of hunger in his eyes, her voice became nothing more than a quiet stutter.

"Exciting?" he asked, his brow quirking as he smiled playfully. She smiled and chuckled nervously, realising what he was insinuating. He stood in front of her, tendrils of golden hair falling over his honey eyes, the look in his eyes made it hard for her to breathe. She smiled brightly, rousing his suspicion.

"Well, there was something else that was rather exciting" she reached into her small satchel and pulled out a piece of paper, ducking under his arm as she started to read "My dear Yvelyn, I would usually refrain from sending such things, lest they fall into reach of prying eyes..." she started, his eyes widened and he chased her around the room "but I long for you...there is no feeling like that of your lips on my skin" she ran a finger over her lip and down her neck.

"Give that here!" he chuckled, he lunged forward but still she eluded him.

"I crave to kiss at the apex of your thigh as I once did" she put her back against the wall, as she ran a hand over her stomach, down to her knee and she slowly lifted her skirt to her bare thigh. He breathed deeply, a soft growl rising from his chest.

"Yvelyn..."

She bit her lip and smiled at the growingly impatient Commander. Yvelyn carried on reading, circling around to his desk and looking into his darkening eyes, knowing full well what she was doing.

"You have no idea what you do to me, how many nights I have laid awake, with little more than a palm to suffice" she tugged at the skirt of her dress once more, placing her hand in the right place. His heart pounded and he found it hard to tear his eyes from her.

Within moments he stood between her legs, a hand on each side of her, holding onto the table. She lifted herself onto the solid wooden surface, accidentally knocking over a poorly placed bottle of wine. Cullen smiled slyly, before throwing everything from the table's surface onto the floor. The light from the candles cast a golden shadow over his face as he dug his fingers into her thighs and lifted her dress. She lifted a leg to his hip, her bare thighs enticed him more than he was willing to admit; with one hand he unclasped her cloak and with the other he held her waist. She flicked her wrist and a barrier erected at each entrance to his chambers, he looked around with curiosity, then chuckled at her reasoning.

"I love you Cullen" she whispered as her lips inched closer to his. Her eyes flitted between his hungry eyes and his scarred lips, she found herself craving them on her. His heart pounded once more and he smiled brightly.

"You said that..." he smiled, pulling her closer until his crotch was pressed against the soft fabric of her dress "I love you too". He crashed his lips to hers, parting them with his velvet tongue and claiming her mouth. She moaned softly, clawing at his back through the sturdy fabric off his shirt; he circled his broad shoulders before lifting his shirt off. As each inch of him was revealed, she let out a sigh of appreciation at the sight. His scar dotted but toned chest, the ridges of his abs (once hidden by the deceptive shirt).

The kiss deepened, her legs wrapped at his side and he held her close; her hands exploring his bare back and his running through her hair. She found herself moving closer, until she could feel his cock pressing against her underclothes. Yvelyn pushed her hand down the front of his trousers and he gasped sharply against her lips, her fingers wrapped around his length and she began to move her hand rhythmically. He groaned, resting his head on her shoulder as she slowly pumped away at his cock.

His entire body tensed as she ran her thumb over his tip, pressing softly and drawing circles, his wetness told her she was doing something right. He thrust against her hand and she couldn't help but play with him. Each movement was slow and meant to draw out his pleasure, so as she gently squeezed and rubbed at his length, she kissed down his neck, nipping when necessary. He moaned deeply, an almost gutteral sound, not unlike a growl.

"I've missed you" she whispered in his ear, continuing her soft kisses.She hadn't done anything like this before, but became grateful that the Circle was secretly strewn with _informative_ books and mages with loose lips.

Cullen continued thrusting into her hand, he held her face in his hands and arched his neck to kiss her, she looked up at him with a smile; gasping when he pulled her hair to get a better angle. His hands slid down from her hair to the back of her dress, slowly they slid under the satin of her skirt and he gripped her ass with both hands. With an eagerness he moved his hands to the lacing on her chest, his fingers moved with a strange precission, but she could feel his faint tremble.

_'He's nervous...?'_

She smiled into the kiss, her free hand gliding from his abs, up over his chest and into his now messy blond hair. Still her hand caressed his cock, earning her repetitive moans from Cullen.

"Maker's breath woman..." he gasped as she ran her lips down his chest and continued her sultry assault on his cock. He continued to thrust against her hand, he wanted her, badly...and was losing his self-control.

"Fuck...Yvelyn..." he could feel himself reaching the edge of his release.

"Commander Cullen sir?" a voice called out, Cullen snarled and she released him from her grasp.

"Relax" she kissed him softly "go on up to bed my love, I'll deal with our guest" Yvelyn winked and jumped down from the table, rubbing her hand across his hidden bulge. He smirked and shook his head.

"As you wish, my lady" he bowed, pressing a kiss to her lips and heading for the ladder.

_'Maker...I love this woman'_

He ascended the ladder in moments (though slightly hindered by the hardness between his legs), she couldn't help a stray glance to his ass as he left. She dropped the barrier and opened the door enthusiastically, the front of her dress hung low enough to be suggestive, but without giving anything away, yet still the youg man struggled averting his gaze.

"How can I help you?" she beamed, he shifted nervously, glancing behind her to search for an angry Commander, she caught on "oh relax, he's a bit preoccupied at the moment" she winked.

"Well I...I have messages relayed from Seeker Pentaghast and Lady Montilyet" he answered, his voice trembling slightly, both nervous and in awe. Yvelyn held out her hand for the letters, he stood frozen to the spot, his mind wandering away from his situation. She cleared her throat.

"Look, either you hand over the letters and depart, or you stay there and I invite you to join us...which I can guarantee the dear old Commander wouldn't be happy about" she smiled with a quirked brow, he fumbled excessively as he tried to get the letters out of his satchel. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" she laughed, waving him on his way and chuckling as he ran and stumbled at the same time.

Yvelyn closed the door and threw the letters onto his desk, she glided up the ladder with ease, greeted by an arm around the waist and a brash kiss to the lips.

"You're so cruel" he shook his head and smiled, she giggled as he spun her infront of him and took her in his arms.

"Only when I have to be" her hands sliding into the back of his trousers momentarily.

He slowly backed her towards the bed, sliding her dress down over her petite shoulders. She stepped out of the satin with ease, as soon as she was free of her dress, he wrapped his arms at her hips and lifted her into the air; carrying her towards the bed. Yvelyn's hair fell in a mass of thick waves and she looked down into the eyes of her lover. He lowered her slightly and pressed a loving kiss to her smiling lips, her fingers threaded into his wavy hair as his stray hand played with the cloth of her underclothes.

She ran her hands along his stubbled jaw as she kissed him with a tender intensity, she craved him...all of him. With no small amount of care, he lowered her onto the bed. His lips met hers once more and even travelled beyond the plump borders; he followed the curve of her neck, the dent of her collar and the rise of her breast. She moaned softly, as he continued downwards, tracing the ridges of her subtle yet toned muscle, before pulling on her underclothes with his teeth. He glanced up at her with a mischeivous grin, slowly he pulled down her underclothes, exposing the soft curves of her breast, the definition of her hips and the one place he desired to be in more than anything.

He slid them from her legs, along with her boots. Slowly he rose, kissing at the apex of her thigh before flicking his tongue out, the sensation was overwhelming but fleeting. Cullen knelt on the floor beside his bed, pulling her closer and resting her legs on each of his shoulders.

"Let's start with something gentle my love" he whispered, placing a kiss to her thigh and making her body hitch with each deep breath.

He ran a finger down her heat, following closely with his tongue, she rolled her hips and meweled against her forearm as she fought the urge to moan.

"I...shit....!" she cried out as he pressed against her nub with his tongue, she pulled gently on his golden locks and arched her back as he slid in a single finger "Maker I...!" her pleasured moans were music to his ears. She threw her head back as the pressure built between her hips, growing with each thrust of his fingers and lick of his tongue. He circled her slowly, pressing against her most sensitive spots and lapping with a strangely loving attentiveness.

_'Oh Cullen...'_

He continued his oral assault for several more minutes, his cock twitching and pulsing between his hips with every moan and tremble. She was coming apart and he could feel it. Her eyes watered and she put her hands over her mouth, in an attempt to muffle her screams of release.

"Cullen! I-" she screamed, yet he pressed onwards, unrelenting as she came with his name on her lips. He had dreamed of the day when she would scream his name, but he wasn't done yet.

He stood from his place between her legs, looking down at the now undone woman who lay on his bed. Her hair lay in it's usual mess of curls, a pink blush adorned her cheeks and her plump pink lips were red from where she'd bitten them. He started to unlace his trousers, his fingers moving with a familiar ease, his eyes not leaving her as he slid them down and stepped out. Cullen lowered himself onto the bed, moving her onto the pillow aswell in one fluid motion.

He hovered over her, a hand in her hair and the other on her hip as he stared into her emerald eyes.

"Are you sure you want this Yvelyn?" he asked, despite his desire to claim her, he also worried for her. Her eyes glistened and she smiled brightly, taking his face in her hands.

"Take me...Cullen..." she inched closer, looking back and forth between his eyes and lips "please?" she kissed him softly, but the softness didn't last. The kiss intensified and he lined himself between her legs once more, poking at her enrance, her body trembled ever-so-slightly. Their tongues and bodies entwined, she had no idea what she was doing, so simply did what felt natural. Moonlight flooded the room through the hole in the roof, she wrapped a leg at his hip, ran a hand along his muscular back and pulled gently on his hair.

He kissed her tenderly, his eyes glazed with tears, slowly he shook his head and smiled.

"I love you Yvelyn". He thrust forward, groaning loudly as his cock sunk into her, she was tighter than he realised and the sensation was overpowering. "Maker's breath..." he gasped, still he moved his hips. Each thrust was slow and gentle, she rocked her hips to meet his patient rhythm and found herself wanting more and more. A sharp shooting pain sparked between her hips.

"Ah!..." She groaned with a clipped gasp, Cullen stopped for a moment, giving her a chance to get used to the feel of him.

"Yvelyn...look at me" she opened her eyes and he caressed her cheek "are you okay? We can go slowly" He asked, turning her to look at him, she smiled sweetly and pulled him into a kiss.

"I'm more than okay" she answered with a single tear, Cullen wiped it away and looked at her with a furrowed brow "I'm happy Cullen, happier than I've ever been" he smiled softly. "And you? Are you... _okay_?" He voice was almost a whisper. He chuckled softly with a loving smile.

"I've never been better Yvelyn" she kissed him with a gentle passion and pulled him close, letting him know it was alright to continue. He thrusted slowly, making sure that she was coping, only quickening his pace when her body had adapted.

Though the room was dark, the starlight cast an ambient glow that made them seem ethereal as they made love beneath the natrual light.

_This is her first...I wil make it count..._

He tightened the grip of her legs and and thrust a bit harder, her voice cracked as she moaned, her head hitting the pillow and her nails digging into the skin of his back.

"Harder, Cullen...harder..." she pleaded in his ear, he drew back and looked her in the eye before thrusting forward again. His lips meeting hers, she tasted of vanilla and it made kissing her addictive. She felt amazing beneath his calloused fingers, but he decided they would not linger on her body. Slowly he moved his hands to hers, stretching them about above her head and holding her hands in his.

Her body writhed beneath him, thighs tightening, tears of bliss trickling down blushing cheeks and her subtle but shapely chest falling and rising with each deep breath. Cullen moved both of her hands into one of his, maintaining his support but allowing some freedom. The free hand lightly glided over her skin, resting on her breast. He pulled and twisted, taking her nipple between thumb and finger, driving her over the edge even more.

"I...mmm"

She could feel the build up in her core, she felt like she was going to burst.

"Oh maker..." he groaned, picking up pace and kissing her with an insatiable hunger. He made love to her as though it would be the last time he would ever feel her against him.

"...in the Maker's light...and nothing that he has wrought shall be lost..." her voice was almost inaudible, but loud enough that in mere seconds she had completely changed what those words meant to him. He rolled his hips, making her cry out in sheer pleasure.

His senses were on fire as he pounded against her, hip to hip, she tasted of vanilla and smelled faintly of rose. She always smelled of rose. He could feel her skin tingle as magic coursed through her veins and her body arched against his. He tried to stay calm, but finally being inside her made that difficult, he moved harder, his cock throbbing as he saught a release. His name clung to her lips. Cullen had dreamed of this day for months, from the moment she first teased him at Haven, when he realised she wanted him too and after their first kiss on the battlements, the feel of her body beneath him as they leaned against the ancient stone.

Now here she was, looking up at him with bated breath, his cock inside her as he became her first. Her nimble fingers forced their way free from his hand, threading through his hair and clawing at his back. Sweat glistened as honeyed eyes traced over parted lips, she cried out his name as he lifted her hips. Without any reservations he quickened the pace of the sensual assault, her moans were almost inaudible as they passed through dried lips. His tongue darted out and he captured hers in a dance of vanilla and honey, interrupting a strangled gasp.

She didn't know what to think, her body succumbed to him without retaliation, the warmth that flooded to her hips was all but overwhelming, she feared that if she looked into his eyes for too long, it would be her end...she wasn't ready for it to finish yet. Cullen was gentle but passionate, she adored him for it. In an attempt to avoid his undoing gaze, her eyes wandered over his body; sweat reflecting the faint light of the moon, muscled back and strong hips moving with unparalleled power, biceps flexing as he held himself above her, scars in place of memories he'd rather forget. She would wipe that away, show him the love he needed to heal.

Yvelyn traced over them with tiring fingers, her lips gracing his as she clenched around him. She swore to herself that this wouldn't be the last time she laid with him.

She moaned loudly as he filled her completely, feeling his cock reach her depths. Her hips met the pace of his and their entwined bodies moved in unison. He moved faster and faster, filling her with each thrust.

The sounds they made surrounded them, the scent of sex in the air as the pressure built between them.

"Cullen I'm gonna..." She whispered with a strangled gasp "Ahh!" Yvelyn cried, throwing her head back on to the pillow and arching her body as she came undone around him.

"Shit...Yvelyn I...I...ungh" Cullen followed closely behind and fell with all of his weight. He looked down to see her with teary eyes, he wiped away the "are you alright, my love?".

She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around his neck, Cullen rolled to his back, pulling her on top in a close embrace.

"I'm absolutely perfect"

sealed with a kiss, she slept in his arms, knowing she would never forget the night she gave herself to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit rough at the moment, but will be perfected before my next fic :)  
> Hope you enjoyed what's here so far!


End file.
